


Braid

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe does something special for Ben.





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grooming (Brushing / Braiding Hair, Painting Nails, etc.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s one of those things that they do when Poe’s home from another mission. Braiding Ben’s hair. It’s something that Poe just wants to do, just touch his husband, lose his fingers in that gorgeous thick hair. When he brings it up to Ben, Ben doesn’t object.

“I’m your willing subject.” Ben shoots him a warm, open smile. “As always.”

It’s moments like this that Poe treasures, being away from the New Republic Navy and spending more time with Ben. It’s not easy, readjusting to civilian life even for a brief period of time, but Ben is very grounding in that regard. When Poe’s remembering missions that went awry, Ben tells him it’s not his fault. When Poe has nightmares about what he’s seen, Ben comforts him and holds him. Ben cools him, calms him, and Poe knows he’s lucky to be married to the sweetest, gentlest man he’s ever met.

Poe smiles back. “Just sit down.”

Ben does. “Good luck,” he says. “You’re going to need it.”

Poe hums softly even as he takes another strand of hair, adds it to the braid that he’s got going on. “I like your hair,” he says. “Really. It’s very thick and soft.”

A chuckle comes from his husband even as Poe continues his work on the braid. “It’s pretty unmanageable,” he says. “Like I’ve got some sort of animal living on my head.”

Poe laughs, delighted. “It isn’t like that at all.”

“It is and you know it, Poe.”

Poe finishes the braid and moves on to the next. He finds himself humming, even singing a bit, and Ben says, “Keep singing. I like your voice.”

“It’s — ’’

“You’ve got a beautiful voice. Then again, everything about you is beautiful.”

Poe grins. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m being serious.”

“I know.” Poe kisses Ben’s head. “That’s why you’re cute.”

Ben leans contentedly into Poe’s touch even as Poe continues to braid his hair. He’s practically sighing in contentment as Poe braids his hair, and Poe knows in moments like these he could not love Ben more.


End file.
